So It's You
by Koneko Kou
Summary: Seiya and Usagi tandem. Kakyuu and the Starlights are back and now it's Usagi's turn to win Seiya's affection. Conclusion.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Minna-san! I hope you like my very first Sailor Moon story. I know that I've written some poems but writing a story is way different from writing a poem, well at least in my opinion. This is purely Seiya and Usagi tandem. There are other couples in this story but didn't concentrate on them as much as I did to Seiya and Usagi.

Anyways, this story took place 3 years after the fight with Galaxia. There is no new enemy and there really is no need for the girls to change to their senshi forms.

I also want to thank Marisa Makou, Lunadoragon, Orkidea, Lovesunshinex, Starlighthoneymoon for their support on my "From the Moon to the Stars" series. Thanks a bunch guys or gals… ya'll the sweetest and the greatest!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I wish I really, really did, but I don't because if I did own it, I won't have to write this fanfic :)).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Say it again…"

"I already said it a million times last night."

"Just say it one more time, please."

"Let's get married Usagi"

BANG! The teacher just hit Usagi's desk right beside her head with a stick while she was taking a nap in class.

"Usagi Tsukino this is not a sleeping class, if you want to sleep please leave my classroom!" The teacher said looking down at her, with the stick in her right hand.

Usagi's head jerked up and her body bolted up "I'm so sorry Ms. Shimmen, it won't happen again." She said slightly bowing her head down with a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Consider this as your first and last warning"

Usagi remained her head down. Her eyes looking at her hand and the ring that sits in her very important finger. As Ms. Shimmen turns around to walk towards the front of the class to continue the discussion, Usagi finally breathed out of relief.

"Lucky for me, this is no longer highschool or else I would've gotten detention." She said to herself sighing while looking out the window of her classroom.

Usagi's POV

That dream, is so strange. I've dreamt the same dream so many times but I can never see Mamo-chan's face. The man saying it to me is always so blurry. The weird thing is I've even dreamt about our wedding day with all of the senshis in it and I can see each and one of their faces so clearly, but never Mamo-chan. He is the one I am going to marry, right? I mean, who else could it be?

Her eyes look down at her ring finger again as she thinks of being married to Mamoru. In a way, she's glad that they're not getting married until she's done in college, since her heart, without her knowing it or would never admit to it has been beating for a certain raven haired starlight. But what she didn't know and the rest of the senshis, except for Setsuna, the future has already been altered.

Usagi is not the only one who is relieved that they're not getting married until later. Mamoru also feels the same way. They never really have anything in common to begin with, except their past life, but that is their past life. They're no longer Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity, but they are now Mamoru Chiba and Usagi Tsukino born in the 20th century. The only thing that is holding them together is their future that they've seen and their future daughter that they've both met and love.

In Kinmoku

Kakyuu's POV

I can finally go on vacation! Rebuilding this planet didn't take as long as I thought it would since all of us, especially my three favorite Starlights worked really hard to have things back the way it was before. I think it's finally safe to leave this planet for a while, since we've been living at peace for quite some time now.

"Lin, get Fighter, Healer and Maker here in my room, I need to speak with them."

After a couple of minutes the three Starlights step in the room and bowed down before their princess.

"You may all rise." Kakyuu said with a smile and all three did what they were told.

"My Starlights, I'm thinking of going on a vacation and I want you three to come with me." She said looking at each and one of them.

The smiles that form in each of their lips didn't go unnoticed by Kakyuu so she continued on. The three Starlights have been working hard and they really deserve a break.

"I want to go to Earth so we can visit some of our old friends." She continued on.

Fighter stiffened when she heard the word "Earth" he just looked at Kakyuu, but not really looking at the princess. She's lost in her own thoughts, as the face of a beautiful odangoed hair styled blonde flash through her mind. She started remembering about her bright blue eyes, her laughter that's like music in her ears and her lovely scent.

You can see her dark blue eyes flicker at the thoughts and the pain that shot through her heart written all over her face.

Healer and Maker just stood behind their leader. They both can sense the emotional battle that is going through inside her. They both look at each other, their leader then at their princess. The three of them thought that Fighter has forgotten about Usagi. She was sad the first couple of months when they first arrived in Kinmoku. She didn't really say much and would preferred to be left alone but eventually, Fighter was back to her old self again, much to the relief of everybody but they are all wrong.

"Fighter is still in love with the Moon Princess." The three shared the same thoughts.

"Fighter, if…" but before Kakyuu could finish what she was about to say, Fighter already cut her off.

"As you wish Princess, when are we leaving?" Fighter said as she finally took control of all her emotions.

"In about a week, Maker send Pluto a message regarding this." Kakyuu said smiling at the Starlights in front of her and letting her eyes fall on Fighter a little longer. Kakyuu is quite unsure if it would be a good idea to bring Fighter. But what is said is said and she finally dismissed them.

Fighter walked out of the room in a hurry. Healer tried to catch up to her but Maker stop her from doing so.

"Let her be for now." She said to the silver haired Starlight.

Fighter went straight to her bedroom and threw herself in her bed and laid in a fetal position.

"It's just a visit!" She told herself over and over.

Fighter's POV

I can't let myself get close to her again like last time. I almost died when I came back here, leaving her behind, even when I knew that she didn't love me back. I'm not going to put myself in that same torture… What am I talking about? I should be happy for her because she is happy, even if it's not with me. Anyways, she's probably already married to her "Mamo-chan"

She clutched one of her pillows close to her heart and stared at the window in front of her as tears flows down in her dark blue eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Like it? You don't like it? Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Minna-san! I want to thank everybody for showing me some love!

Lunadoragon: thanks for the tips! I'll keep that in mind.

Resuri-chan, Sailor Sayuri, Lovesunshinex and Maris Makou thanks for the review and here's the next chapter! I was going to wait until Wednesday but what the heck!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I am very poor, so please don't sue me!

* * *

**  
.:Back on Earth:.**

Usagi and Mamoru are sitting at their favorite bench at the park. No word has been spoken for quite some time now and the silence is becoming more and more uncomfortable for the two couple.

"I can't do this anymore." They both said at the same time as they stare at each other's eyes. They see the truth in them but they're both too afraid to say anything about their true feelings.

"I want to talk to Setsuna." Usagi said as she looked down in her lap.

Mamoru was also thinking of the same thing. He knows what is in her mind because it's been in his also. Their relationship has not been the same ever since he literally came back from the dead after the battle with Galaxia. Before they knew it Pluto, Keeper of the Time Gates appeared right before them.

"You called you're Highness." She said as she slightly bowed down to Usagi then Mamoru.

"Please Setsuna, we're friends let's not have all these formalities." Usagi said smiling to her comrade.

"Setsuna, is the future going to be alright, if Usagi and I…" said Mamoru. He can't seem to ask her what he wanted to know. His eyes left Setsuna and stared at Usagi's face. She didn't look back at him but she did finish what he started to ask.

"If we decided that we don't want to be together." She said looking at Setsuna straight in her eyes.

Setsuna look at Usagi, then at Mamoru. She already knew that this was going to happen and she's been waiting for this moment to come.

"I guess now is the time." She thought to herself.

She sees that the two no longer love each other the way they used to. She knows that somebody else already captive Usagi's heart and Mamoru doesn't want a predestined future. Life just can't be that exciting anymore when you already know the future.

The two look at the beautiful senshi of time as she was deep in her thoughts. Both are anxiously waiting for the answer that has been plaguing both of their thoughts. Setsuna knew that Usagi and Mamoru had been waiting for her to say something and decided to say what they both wanted to hear.

"Everything will be alright. The future has been changed for quite some time now. Ever since Galaxia came to Earth everything has been altered and don't you worry about ChibiUsa because she still exists." She said looking at them both with her knowing eyes and gentle smile.

Usagi and Mamoru both sighed out of relief. They both faced each other at the same time and smiled. They're both free from the future and now are free to follow their heart. Mamoru reached out for Usagi's hand and held on to it.

"I hope we can still be friends." He said smiling at her.

"What a silly thing to say, of course! You're like an older brother to me." She said smiling back at him. She gently pulled her hand back and took the ring that he gave her off her finger.

"Usagi, please keep it. It was my gift to you, just think of it as an older brotherly gift."

With that Usagi place the ring back on her finger but the ring now found its new home in her right ring finger. After that she gave him a hug and whispered in his ear.

"You'll always be in my heart." Then they let go of each other and both looked relief as if a heavy load just got lifted of their shoulders. Mamoru finally look happy but Usagi on the other hand didn't. There is a look of longing in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Setsuna and she knew exactly what it was, or who it is.

"I do have a message for both of you and the rest of the senshi. Let us all meet at Rei's in about an hour." She said knowing that her news will bring joy to the Moon Princess.

"Yeah, sure Setsuna, I'll contact the Inners. Do you mind telling the Outers?" Usagi said.

Setsuna slightly nods her head and then disappeared into the thin air where she came from.

"I wonder what the message is about. It must be important." He said while looking out at the park.

"I just hope it's not about a new enemy. It has been peaceful after Galaxia and I don't really want to fight anymore." Usagi said looking down at her hands. She's been enjoying her life the last couple of years living it as a normal girl. Not as some Senshi of Justice and Love.

Mamoru looked at Usagi and saw the worried look in her face. He touched her at the shoulder and told her not to worry about anything. The beautiful blonde hair gives him a smile before standing up and saying her goodbyes.

"I guess I'll see you in about an hour. I still have to let the others know about this meeting. Bye!" She said as she ran off heading towards Rei's temple.

"I'm finally free to do what I want to do but why do I still feel so empty… Seiya I wish you were here with me." She thinks to herself as a teardrop escape her bright blue eyes.

When she got to the Temple, she sees Rei sweeping the ground with Yuuchirou. The two were lost in their own world. Both are obviously happy to be together while teasing and saying nothing but sweet things to one another. Usagi just stand there and watch the interactions between the two couple. She didn't want to break the moment the two are having but Rei eventually notice her standing by the tree.

"Hi Usagi," she said as she stop sweeping the leaves. Yuuchirou also stop sweeping and said hello.

"I need to talk to you Rei." She said and they both made their excuses to Yuuchirou then walk towards Rei's room.

"Setsuna called for a meeting. We're all supposed to meet here in less than an hour, I hope that's okay?"

"I wonder what about" Rei asked, obviously more to herself. She really hasn't sense anything bad that would require the help of the senshi. She was deep in thought when she heard a screech from Usagi.

"Eeekkk! I haven't called Minako, Ami and Makoto!"

"You are an Odango! Come on let's call them up right now." Rei said while tapping Usagi in the head. The blonde haired just stuck her tongue out at the other girl and the black haired beauty did just the same.

In less than an hour, the senshi started showing up at the Temple. You can hear Usagi's laughter here and there while reading Rei's manga. When everybody got there, the distance between the two ex-lovers didn't go unnoticed by anybody. They used to sit side by side while holding on to each other's hand but not anymore. Usagi is now sitting between Rei and Minako while Mamoru sits besides Hotaru. Neither one of them knew, except of course for Setsuna that the two has broken up earlier that day. Before Minako can ask Usagi if they got into a fight, Setsuna cleared her throat.

"Are we ready to start?" She look around and sees that everybody's eyes are focus to her and are ready to listen to what she has to say, so she continued on.

"Maker just sent me message from Princess Kakyuu saying that they'll be coming here for a visit next week."

Usagi is obviously happy about the news. Nobody has seen her smile the way she is smiling now ever since Seiya left almost three years ago. The rest of the Inners are also happy since they were friends with the Starlights the last time that they were here on Earth. Mamoru's expression is blank. He really didn't know them but a smile slowly creep into his face when he saw how happy Usagi is about their visit. The Outers, well that is different story. Hotaru didn't really care since she barely knew who they were, but she is glad to know that the senshi who helped them with their last battle is coming for a visit. Michiru, is always hard to read because she always carry that elegance in her beautiful face and she is too much of a lady to show her true emotions. Now, Haruka…

"What! They're coming back!" The short haired dirty blonde girl suddenly yelled out half believing.

Everybody was pulled out of their thoughts and look at Haruka with curiosity in their eyes. They all knew the big role the Starlights have in their last battle and they all know that they are friends, not enemies. The short haired girl knew the attention is on her after her little outburst. She cleared her throat and calmly asked if there is a new enemy. Setsuna told her no, that they were only coming for a visit.

"Just for a visit, that prick, better stay away from Koneko." Haruka said with a slight anger in her tone. She knows Seiya's feelings for their Princess and doesn't want him to interfere with the relationship of the future King and Queen of Earth.

"I will not have you talk that way about our visitors Haruka." Usagi said firmly. Now, everybody's eyes are on her. Nobody ever heard her talk with such authoritiveness in her voice especially not to Haruka. She normally would cower to the short haired senshi of wind but not this time.

"But Koneko…" before she can finish Usagi already cut her off.

"No buts Haruka. I'm not going to let you make their stay uncomfortable." She finished off as she gave the other girl a hard look.

Haruka just looked down, defeated. This is a new Kitten, she thought to herself and so does everybody else. Haruka was always able to persuade Usagi in the past, but not this time.

"Well, they can stay here with me, if they don't have a place to stay at." Rei suddenly chirped in, trying to break the tension in the air.

"That's great Rei!" squealed Usagi with happiness suddenly forgetting about Haruka.

"Where do we meet them?" Ami asked Setsuna.

"The same spot where they left the last time, Friday around 6PM." Setsuna said looking at the blue haired senshi of water then back at Usagi who is now jumping up and down with joy.

"I'm going to see Seiya again!" She said happily then the odangoed hair styled girl suddenly thought of something, how long are they going to be here? And just like that the smile was wiped out of her face.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked as she gently touched her in the shoulder.

"He's only going to be here for a visit which means he's going to leave again." She said sadly.

The senshi all look at each other then at Mamoru and wondering if he's getting jealous over this.

"Koneko you want him to stay here with you? You still don't have any clue what Seiya feels for you don't you?" Haruka said questioning.

"Yes, I do know how he felt for me and I hope that his feelings for me hasn't change after all these years." She replied back with a look that says you-better-not-step-in-my-way.

"Usagi, how about Mamoru!" Makoto said looking at Mamoru then back at the Moon Princess.

"We've broken up and now we're both free to follow our hearts, to make our own future."

"What? What do you mean your own future? How about the future we've already seen? The one that we all fought so hard for…" Rei said with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"And ChibiUsa? Didn't any of you think of her?" Asked Hotaru in the verge of tears, Michiru put her arms around the younger girl and saying soothing things in her ears to calm her down.

"Calm down everybody" Setsuna said and again she got everybody's attention.

"The future is fine it has been change for quite some time now. ChibiUsa still exists and nothing else has really changed except for the future King." The green haired senshi of time said calmly.

"Everything we fought for was not in vain." She finished off assuring everybody that everything will be okay.

* * *

So what did you all think? As always constructive criticism is welcome. Seiya and Usagi interaction next chapter… will they finally admit their feelings for one another? Just stay tuned and I'll show you! Hehehe… have a great weekend ya'll!!

XOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Minna-San, thanks for reading my story and I especially want to thank Marisa Makou and Sailor Sayuri for the great review. I'm glad that you like that little attitude our Moon Princess gave Haruka… I just think it's about time!

Lunadoragon: I can't be mean to Mamoru or make him do mean things… I used to have a thing for him that is before I discovered the hotness that is Seiya… hehehe

Dazed Blue Angel: thank you for reading my story and just like yourself I wish to see more of Seiya and Usagi story… I think they are a match made in heaven!!

And for now I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Sailor Moon but this story is definitely mine, mine mine!!

* * *

The next couple of days were full of reminiscing for Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto. They talked most of the stuff they did while the Starlights were here three years ago. They were laughing so hard remembering the time they went camping and how the three tried to trick them by thinking there was a youma. They also remembered the time when Seiya volunteered to become Usagi's bodyguard and how Chibi-Chibi grabbed the towel from him after he got out of the shower. The Starlights may have not stayed that long the last time but the girls had a fun time hanging out with them and are looking forward in having a great time with them again. 

The days seem to go by fast and before everybody knew it, they're all standing at the same rooftop they've said their goodbyes years ago. Usagi and Mamoru are standing side by side, behind them Rei, Minako, Ami and Makoto and right behind them are Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru. Luna is sitting on Usagi's shoulder, while Artemis on Minako's.

"They should be here in 5 minutes" Usagi thought looking down in her watch for the 100th time.

"Usagi time is not going to go any faster just because you keep on looking at your watch." Luna finally said to the blonde girl.

Usagi was about to say something back at Luna when a pink cloud appeared out of nowhere and ChibiUsa fell out of it.

"ChibiUsa!" everybody said at the same time. She still looked the same, pink hair, red eyes. The future has been altered, her father is no longer Mamoru, but that fact didn't affect the looks of the future Princess of Crystal Tokyo. Hotaru came running to her and the two girls gave each other a hug.

"Taru, I miss you!" ChibiUsa said while hugging her bestfriend. She finally let go of her friend and then she said hello to everybody.

"ChibiUsa what are you doing here?" Usagi curiously asked.

"To keep an eye on you to make sure you don't mess anything up, what else do you think?" She said with a little smirk on her face.

"The nerve of that kid…" Usagi growled to herself. Her face is slightly turning red and her hands are balled in a fist down in her sides. She is about to say something to her future daughter when Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights showed up in front of them. Before any words were said, Princess Kakyuu transformed herself to look just like an ordinary girl from earth and the Starlights transformed back to their earth forms. Unaware of the little commotion before their arrival, the Princess of Kinmoku walk a step forward Usagi.

"Hello Princess Serenity. We thank you for letting us visit." Kakyuu said with her head slightly bowed. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten, who are standing behind their Princess, also bowed their head down.

"Princess Kakyuu, please just call me Usagi and you're always welcome here." She said as she reaches out for both of the other girl's hand but she was looking more at Seiya when she said the last part of her sentence.

"Kakyuu, Starlights" ChibiUsa said to herself. Their energy feels so familiar, I know them. Her red eyes rested on the raven haired Starlight and she felt a familiar warmth in her heart. Somehow she knows him more. ChibiUsa came running to Seiya and gently pulled on his shirt. He knelt down to face her eye level and the pink haired girl gives him a hug.

"Hello! Welcome to Earth." ChibiUsa said sweetly.

"What a little brat! Now she wants Seiya too!!!" She said fuming to herself.

"And who might you be my little Odango?" The raven haired Light said as he pulls back from the girl looking at her face. "She looks just like Usagi" he thought to himself.

"Oh, that's my cousin, ChibiUsa" Usagi said pointing at the little girl with a grin on her face. Neither Kakyuu nor the Starlights knew about ChibiUsa. They have never met or have seen the pink haired girl the last time they were here on Earth.

"And ChibiUsa, that is Seiya, the tall one is Taiki, the silver haired is Yaten and of course the Princess of Kinmoku, Kakyuu." Usagi said as she points to each and one of their visitors.

"Now you little brat get away from Seiya! It's my turn to give him a hug!!!" Usagi said a little agitated to her self. She steps closer to Seiya who is now carrying ChibiUsa.

"How have you been Seiya?" She asked him nervously as she looks into his dark blue eyes with longing but Seiya failed to notice the look in Usagi's eyes, because he averted his eyes to the small child he's carrying. He didn't want to show her the pain he is feeling in his heart. He didn't think it will hurt to see her again.

"I'm doing fine." He finally said as he gives ChibiUsa a smile, then he look back at the odangoed hair-styled girl. "Beautiful as ever…" he said to himself as he looks at the girl who stole his heart years ago.

"I really miss you" she said as she walks closer to him. "I don't care if you're carrying that little brat. I'm still giving you a hug!" She said thinking to herself.

ChibiUsa saw this one coming and she gently shifted to Seiya's left side of the body. Usagi hugs him and gently put her cheek in his toned chest, taking in his scent in her lungs. Seiya stood there without really knowing how to react but he decided to wrap his free arm to Usagi's tiny waist.

"What a cute family." Setsuna said to herself smiling as she looks at the three.

Haruka on the other hand is not amused. She still believes that Usagi and Mamoru are going to get back rule Crystal Tokyo together. ChibiUsa is the proof.

"Keep your hands off her!" She yelled at Seiya but she received a slight elbowing in the side of her stomach from Michiru.

"Just let them." Michiru whispered to Haruka's ears whose now rubbing the spot where she got elbowed.

"I can't believe I'm this close to her." Seiya thought to himself enjoying every second that he's hugging the petite blonde with his eyes close. It seems that time just stop for the three of them and nobody else existed in their world. He rubs Usagi's back and his head leaned on top of her head as he smells her fruit scented hair. He finally opened his eyes and see Mamoru standing not too far away from them.

"Don't get too close, don't get too close." With that he can feel the protective shield around his heart harden up. He let his hand slide back to his side and gently steps back away from Usagi.

Usagi is enjoying every minute in his arms. Smelling his familiar scent, feeling each heartbeat in his chest, twirling his silky raven hair in her fingers, this is heaven for her. But before she knows it that warmth was gone. She felt him step back away from her. She looks up at Seiya and she sees that he's looking at someone. She follows his gaze and saw him looking at Mamoru.

ChibiUsa saw the whole thing and is now in deep thought. Seiya finally sets her down in the ground.

"They need to be alone together." She thought.

Her eyes also landed on Mamoru and wondering why are they looking at him for. The pink haired girl is wondering why Mamoru would even care, he's not even looking at Seiya or Usagi. As a matter of fact, he's been watching the beautiful redhead Princess of Kinmoku.

He slowly made his way to Kakyuu, gently reaches over her hand, put it close to his lips and places a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Princess Kakyuu, could it be possible that you've grown more beautiful than the last time I saw you?" He said. His blue eyes staring at the Princess red eyes and still holding on to her hand, Kakyuu is stunned. She didn't know what to say but she felt her face blush a little. She smiled at the Prince of Earth and bowed her head a little to hide her face from the man standing in front of her. The Starlights watch this as it was happening and also noted that he hasn't let go of their Princess' hand. The three look at Kakyuu then at Usagi and notice that the Moon Princess didn't seem to care. Seiya who's standing a couple feet behind the left side of the Princess finally spoke up.

"Mamoru you can let go of the Princess' hand now." He said with a firm tone. "I can't believe he's flirting with our Princess in front of his fiancé." He said thinking to himself.

Mamoru let go of her hand but he's eyes never did leave Kakyuu's face. The Inner Scout decided to make their way to their visitors to say their hellos.

"Yaten I miss you so much!" Minako said squealing as she gives the silver haired Light a hug. After Yaten, she gives Taiki a hug, then Seiya and the lastly Kakyuu. Rei, Ami and Makoto did the same. The Outers just stood there watching. They were never really that close with the Starlights, except for Setsuna who's been talking a lot with Taiki, but they have nothing against them either, since they did help the Moon Princess with that battle with Galaxia.

Taiki's eyes never really left the beautiful dark green haired senshi of time and Setsuna can't help but stare back at the tallest of the Lights. She's starting to notice more how beautiful his amethyst eyes are and can't help but feel captivated by them.

"By the way you guys, if you don't have a place yet, you can stay with me as long as you want at the Temple." Rei said happily.

"Thank you Rei." Kakyuu said giving the black haired beauty a hug.

"Don't worry Rei we won't bother you for that long. We're thinking of getting a place of our own while we're here." Taiki said. They don't really have to worry about money since Taiki put all the money they've earned during their idol years in a savings account and they did made a lot of money.

"I hope you're staying here for a while. Enough for us to get to know each other…" Mamoru said mostly to Kakyuu.

"That will be up to the Princess." Yaten answered as he gently squeeze Minako's hand whose back on his side after saying hello to everybody. He was no longer the impatient, smart mouthed guy like he was before but he is still very vain.

"Yaten just address me as Kakyuu while we're here" she said also looking at the other two. "And yes, I'm hoping that we can stay here long, as long as the Prince of Earth would allow." She said smiling at Mamoru.

* * *

What is up with Seiya and putting that protective shield on his heart? Could it be he's just trying not to fall again for Usagi? Just hang in there and I'll show you, in the next chapter of course! 

Anyways, hope you like this chapter. I thought there will be more Seiya and Usagi interaction. I was wrong and I don't how that happened! I promise, really this time, that on next chapter would have more interaction between the two. As always, let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! I'm glad ya'll like the last chapter and want to thank everybody again for reading my stories, even though my grammar is not the best!

Yaya15 and Ks4ever thanks for the great review!

Lunadoragon: I'm glad you like the pairing. That was the hardest part for me when I was brewing up this story who should I pair with who.

Resuri-Chan: Don't you worry. I think Seiya will eventually let Usagi gets close to him again.

Marisa Makou: I believe you're right. I doubt that Usagi will give up that easy on Seiya. After all, she is the Senshi of Love and Justice!

Sailor Sayuri: Don't worry Seiya is still very single.

Anyways, here's the story and hope ya'll like it!

Everything inside (these brackets) is a thought.

Disclaimer: Just the usual, I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own this story.

* * *

"Well you guys must be tired, let's get you all back to the Temple." Rei said addressing their four visitors. 

"Hey Seiya, can you take Usagi and I home?" That was ChibiUsa who is still standing beside Seiya and Usagi.

"Uhm…." He looks at his companions with eyes that are somewhat pleading to help him get out of this situation but they didn't offer him any. He then looks at the smiling little pink-haired girl and Usagi with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Yeah sure" he finally said with a little hesitation. (I just can't deny her)

"Hope to see you around Setsuna." Taiki said, still staring at the beautiful dark green-haired Senshi of Time. She gives him a small smile and a nod in response.

The Outers we're saying their goodbyes when ChibiUsa asked Usagi if she can go with Hotaru so they can play and do a little catching up for a while. The pink-haired girl promises to her future mother that she'll be home as soon as possible. Usagi told the little girl that it should be okay and she gave her a hug goodbye.

"Don't MESS this up, Usagi-baka." The little girl whispers in her ears as she was letting go.

"What did you say you little brat!" The odangoed hair-styled girl said fuming with wide eyes.

"You heard me!" The pink-haired girl said with a smirk then she ran up to Hotaru and holds her hand. "Seiya, take care of her, make sure she doesn't trip herself!" She said as she looks back at them while walking away hand in hand with Hotaru.

Usagi look at ChibiUsa with both her hands fisted at her sides fuming. Ami and Makoto also said their goodbyes and they walked out hand in hand. Mamoru, Kakyuu, Taiki, Yaten, Minako and Rei started their walk to the Temple and Seiya walks Usagi back to her house.

Seiya ask Usagi about school and how is she doing. It is all small talk, nothing too deep or personal. He didn't want to know how's the relationship between the two are working because he believes that the two are still together. She's still wearing the same ring Mamoru gave her years ago on the ring finger in her right hand. Usagi just chattered up about everything that had happened ever since they left years ago. Seiya didn't know how much he misses her until at this moment. He can feel a surge of electrical current running through his vein every time her silky long hair or soft skin brushes against his bare arm.

(It feels just like old times) He just wants to hug and kiss her and feel every inch of her smooth skin while taking in her scent in his lungs. He just wants her to be his and for him to be hers, forever. He wants to feel her, to make sure that she's really there walking besides him, laughing and not some dream that taunts him at night every time he closes his eyes. His happy thoughts were squished like a bug when he remembers that she's still with her "Mamo-Chan." A little voice in the back of his head started chanting, "Don't get too close, you're going to get hurt again" over and over again. The wanting and all the love he's feeling for the blonde girl slowly went back in his heart as the protective shield around it hardened up once again, not wanting this feelings to pop out while she's around. He put on a straight face not wanting to show his emotions and he finally got him self to ask her how the relationship between Mamoru and her is going along.

Usagi stop walking. They're now only a block away from her house. She looks deep in his eyes with a little smile in her pink lips.

"Mamoru and I…" but before she can finish what she wanted to say a girl with a wavy long black hair, drinking a strawberry milkshake bumps into Seiya. The black haired girl was not paying attention to where she was going because she was fumbling through her purse. The cup that holds her strawberry milkshake pops open and it spilled all over her shirt and Seiya's.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry about that!" She said as she tries to look for a handkerchief inside her purse.

Seiya look down at his shirt covered in strawberry milkshake then he looks at the black haired girl fumbling through her purse again.

"I bet you bumped into me intentionally." He said giving her his signature sexy smile.

The girl finally found her handkerchief and looks at him, shock written all over her face.

"And why would I intentionally bump into you?" She said eyeing him up and down.

"Because I am so cool" he said giving her a wink.

She just looks at him with her mouth slightly open. "Yeah, right!" she finally retorted back at him while rolling her eyes.

Seiya just look at her while studying her features. He notice how beautiful her almond shape golden brown eyes are and how they went really well with her long wavy black hair, small button nose and heart shaped face. She's also about the same height as Usagi. The look he was giving her didn't go unnoticed by Usagi or the girl. The girl looks down and remembered about the mess she just made. She step a little closer to Seiya and made an attempt to wipe his shirt with her handkerchief.

"See I told you. You intentionally spilled that shake on me so you can touch me." He said with a smirk.

"You know what, you take care of that yourself and again I'm sorry." She said as she sticks her tongue at him. She turned around and headed back to the direction where she was coming from as she wipes herself down.

(Her beauty is almost comparable to Usagi, but she doesn't shine as bright) He looks at the back of the leaving girl.

"Seiya are you okay? You can come in my house and wash that off if you want." Usagi said as she looks at his gooey shirt.

"It's okay Usagi. I'll just go back to the Temple and change. Are you going to be okay to go home on your own?" Usagi flinch as she heard him calls her using her real name. (What happened to Odango?) She looks at him sadly in the eyes but then quickly wipe it off her face.

"Seiya, I should be fine, my house is just right there." She said pointing at her house. She gives him her brightest smile and holds his hand. "I'll see you around." She wants to give him a hug before he leaves, but not with that shake on his shirt. She lets his hand go and turn her back on him to walk that last block. She suddenly stops in her track and look back at where Seiya is still standing. She walks back to him and gives him a quick peck on his cheek. She then smiled at him then run straight to her house. Seiya just stood there and watch her run home.

(She just kissed me) He gently places a hand on his cheek where she just kissed him. He blushes for a moment at her action and he feels like floating in air. He lets his hand drop to his side and bowed his head. (It was just a friendly kiss. You know how she is) A pain suddenly shot through his heart. When he saw Usagi walks inside her house he turns around and walks to the direction of Rei's Temple.

Usagi went straight to her bedroom when she got home. As she's opening her door to her room she hears ChibiUsa's voice.

"How did it go?" She said with her arms cross at her chest while sitting on top of Usagi's bed.

Usagi look at her a little dumbfounded. "I thought you were with Hotaru?" She asks because she is wondering how she got home faster than her.

"I just made that excuse so you can have little private time with Seiya." The little girl said casually as she uncrosses her arms and letting her hand rest on top of her lap.

"I was going to tell him that Mamoru and I broke up but we got distracted." She said as she shuts the door behind her and letting herself sit on the floor.

"Wait! Did you just say that you and Mamoru broke up? You guys were together?" The pink-haired girl said with eyes wide open.

"Isn't he your father?" Usagi asked curiously. The little girl made a face as she shook her head while mouthing the word "NO."

She looks at the little girl from head to toe. She still looks the same, still irritating and maybe about a year older but that is the only change she sees in her, the age. How is it possible that she's still the same little girl as before if she has a different father?

(So many things were going on earlier that I totally forgot to ask who her father is…)

As if reading her thoughts, "and I'm not supposed to tell you who my father is either." She said as she sticks her tongue out at the older girl.

Usagi just looks at her wondering who her father is. If she doesn't know then nobody else would know, except Setsuna. And how come she came running to Seiya when the four first arrived? Come to think of it, it seems like ChibiUsa already knows about their four visitors even before she introduced them to her.

"ChibiUsa did you know who Seiya was?"

The pink-haired girl stopped fiddling with her small fingers. She slightly leans her head to the side, "your future self. You told me all about them and even showed me some photos." She said smiling.

"Oh!" She said finally. She's now lost in her thoughts. She is now thinking about Seiya and all the fun times they're going to have together now that he is back again.

(Just like old times) She gently lays herself on the floor. Usagi stares at the ceiling of her room with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Who is this new girl? She better not go between our Seiya and Usagi! How about ChibiUsa is she trying to get the two together? I guess we're all going to find out on the next update! 

Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Have a great weekend ya'll!!

XOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Minna-san! I wanted to say THANK YOU to everybody who's been reading my story!

Sailor Sayuri, Melinda Turner Halliwell, Marisa Makou, Lunadoragon and Resuri-chan: ARIGATO for the great reviews! I know not many of you are happy with this "girl" but don't worry I'll kill her for you guys! Just kidding!

Anyways, here's the next chapter… enjoy!

Everything inside (these brackets) is a thought

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Usagi was not the only one wondering how ChibiUsa knew Seiya. The rest of the Senshi are also wondering about that and they're also wondering, who is the father of the little pink-haired girl. Will Usagi and Mamoru get back together? Since ChibiUsa still look the same as last time. They also remembered Setsuna's words that the future has been change for quite sometime now and neither one of them can see any possibilities that Usagi and Mamoru will get back together. 

The next couple of days have been busy for the four Kinmokans. They were looking for a new apartment but the good news is it didn't take them that long to find one. The four bedroom apartment that they found is fully furnished, so they didn't have to buy any furniture. Taiki also insisted that they should be enrolled in college while they are here on Earth and he enrolled them in the same college where the girls are going. Lucky for them, the quarter has just started and didn't have any problems of getting in the college.

Usagi and Seiya had a class together. Seiya now sits infront of Usagi, unlike in highschool where Seiya sat right behind her. She remembers all of the flirting and bothering that Seiya did to her in their younger years,

(Cool it's my turn to flirt with you now.) She grins to herself as the thought comes across her mind. Their class is about to start in five minutes and as you all can see Usagi is actually in her class before the teacher arrives. She has become somewhat responsible the last couple of years but she still can be very childish in some other ways.

"So Seiya, did you want me to show you around the campus after class? You are a new student after all." She said whispering in his ear.

Seiya can feel his heart beat faster and the shivering in his spine the minute he felt Usagi's breath by his neck. He turns around to face her, their faces only a couple inches away from one another when one of their new classmate, entered their classroom in a hurry. She looks at the clock and sigh a breath out of relief when she realizes that she's on time and the teacher is not in the room yet. She went to a vacant chair and trips herself over landing on Seiya.

"Oh, I am so sorry! So sorry!" she said suddenly getting up from him and smoothing her dress down with both of her hands.

Seiya turns away from Usagi to face the girl. He looks up at her face and recognizes her from the other day.

"I think you like bumping into me. You must feel really lucky." He said winking at the girl.

The girl's mouth just drops open and eyed Seiya down.

"Whatever! Why should I feel lucky bumping into you?" She said sticking her tongue out at him as she sits on the vacant sit besides Seiya.

Usagi has a look of frustration in her face. This is the second time this girl got between her and Seiya. (Grrrrr) her face turns slightly red as she looks at the black-haired girl.

Seiya turns around to face her again and sees the look of frustration in her face. His right hand went to touch her right cheek and ask Usagi if she was okay. That touch alone is enough to make her feel better. She looks into his dark blue eyes and smiled sweetly at him as she nods. She then looks at the girl sitting besides Seiya and she felt bad that she felt some kind of an animosity towards her so she decided to befriend her. She taps her lightly on the shoulder and introduces herself then Seiya.

"Nice to meet you!" she said smiling at Usagi and then she glares at the smiling Seiya. "My name is Hitomi." She remembers them from the other day, "so are you guys dating?" She asked innocently.

Usagi just blush at the idea of her and Seiya dating. She just looks down at her hand trying to conceal the reddening of her cheeks. Seiya who is also blushing answered for both of them.

"No we're not dating we're just friends." He said giving Usagi his sexy smile. He then turns around from Usagi so he can hide his true emotions from her. He is now facing the blackboard and the back of the head is now facing Usagi. (I wish we were, she already has her "Mamo-Chan") with a slight pang of pain in his heart.

_Flashback_

"_I'll never forget you Odango." He said looking at her longingly. _

"_Of course, we'll be friends forever." She said with a big smile while the other Kinmokans giggled behind their hand._

_End of Flashback_

The memory of what Usagi said to Seiya as they were leaving the last time invades her thoughts. Her words keep playing in her head and how she wished she didn't say them. She tries to hold back the tears that are threatening to spill in her bright blue eyes.

(That's not how I feel. I want us to be more than friends.) She clutches onto the book that is sitting on top of her desk while she looks at Seiya's form sitting in front of her.

Hitomi who is still sitting facing both of them saw everything, the pain in Seiya's face and the look of longing in Usagi's eyes. She is wondering what did Seiya said that made them both feel what they are feeling right now. She reaches out a hand and holds the blonde-haired girl in the hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked Usagi with concern in her voice. Seiya is about to turn around and check on the odangoed hair-styled girl when their teacher finally walks in their class.

(I hope he didn't stop loving me.) She said to herself as she looks at Seiya's form for the last time before giving her full attention to their teacher.

**.:Friday Night:.**

Usagi, ChibiUsa, Minako, and Yaten who are sitting right infront of Makoto, Ami, Rei, Yuuchirou and Kakyuu in a booth at the Crown's having some burgers and shakes. Usagi is asking Kakyuu how are things between her and Mamoru.

"I've been seeing him a lot." Kakyuu looks down at her food, "I hope that's okay with you." The red-haired Princess said who feels a little embarrass about the situation. She feels like she's betraying the Moon Princess by dating Mamoru.

"Kakyuu…" Usagi said as she reaches a hand out to the other girl. "Mamoru and I already broken up even before you guys got here. Besides we have both realized that we don't love each other, I mean we do, but not in a couple kind of way." She said smiling as she squeezes the red-haired girl's hand.

Kakyuu raises her head to meet up the eyes of Usagi. You can see the sparkle in her crimson eyes as she smiles knowing that she's not offending the Moon Princess by dating her ex-boyfriend.

"Well, to tell you the truth, we're getting to know each other really well and… I think I'm starting to fall for him." She said smiling while a slight blush slowly creeps in her cheeks.

"I am so happy for you." Usagi said beaming at her friend.

"You're not mad at all?" Asked Kakyuu, who still wondering if this whole thing is ok with the blonde-haired girl, Usagi just gives her a big smile and shook her head left to right.

"And how are things between you and Seiya, huh?" Rei asked from across the table.

"Well, let's just say that Usagi is a slow baka." ChibiUsa answered for her.

"What no progress yet? He's been here for almost two weeks now." Minako said who is cuddling besides Yaten.

"What do you mean no progress?" Yaten asked not quite sure what they're talking about. He just found out that Mamoru is no longer with Usagi and he's possibly trying to win the heart of their Princess, but what is this about Usagi and Seiya? He never really thought that Usagi had feelings for Seiya.

"If you must know, Usagi is inlove with Seiya." Makoto pipes in.

Usagi blushes a deep red and looks down at her food.

"I have been since you guys were here the last time. I just wasn't able to show him how I feel since I didn't know myself and things we're a little complicated then." She said sighing then she looks at her future daughter who is sitting besides her.

"Wait, isn't Seiya with you all the time? We rarely see him home." Kakyuu asked wondering what Seiya has been up to for the last couple of days.

"I wish. I only see him in class and every time I get around asking him to hangout with me, this **GIRL **from our class always butts in." She said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Huh?!?" was all Yaten can say. (How can Seiya miss this one? His dream is finally coming true and he doesn't even know and who is this classmate? I didn't know that he's been keeping a secret to us.)

"By the way, where's Taiki?" Ami curiously asked. Makoto pinch her on the side of her stomach with a slight look of jealousy on her face. Ami kisses her on the cheek and whisper something that brings a smile back on her face.

"Taiki has been hanging out a lot with the Outers." Kakyuu responded before sipping in her strawberry milkshake.

"Setsuna to be in particular" added Yaten.

"Oh look who's here!" ChibiUsa exclaimed pointing at the door. Seiya just entered and walking beside him is Hitomi. Everybody looks at the two then suddenly Rei looks back at Usagi.

"Is that the girl from your class?"

"She's pretty cute." Yuuchirou added but he receives an elbow in the stomach from Rei.

"Ouch!" was all he can say as he rubs the spot where Rei elbowed him.

"Yeah, that's her." Usagi said before biting down on her burger.

(I'll take care of this!) ChibiUsa thought grinning to herself. She got out of their booth and runs straight to Seiya.

"Seiya!" she says excitedly as she gives the ex-idol a hug.

"Hi there, Little Odango" he says as he lowers himself down giving the smaller girl a hug.

"I want you to meet…" but before he can finish what he was about to say ChibiUsa holds him by the hand and drags him back to their table.

"Come on! Everybody is over there." She said cheerfully as she points at their booth.

When they get to the booth ChibiUsa pushes him down to sit beside Usagi and the little girl hurriedly sits besides Seiya. Hitomi just took the empty seat beside ChibiUsa. The little girl got Hitomi to talk to her, distracting her away from Seiya. Rei caught on to what the pink-haired girl is doing. (I wonder if ChibiUsa is…) Rei wonders to herself as she looks at ChibiUsa, Seiya and then at Usagi. Rei decided to help the future Princess in what she's doing. Everybody at the table pretty much knows or has an idea of what is going on. Usagi pretty much got Seiya all by herself but not really since all of her friends are with them. They all suddenly showed a lot of interest to the new girl and been asking her questions after questions after questions. Almost everybody, except for Minako who's pretty occupied with Yaten or Ami and Makoto who would jump in and out of the conversation the rest of the group is having.

"Would you like some fries?" Usagi offers as she pushes her plate towards Seiya.

"You're actually sharing your food with me?" He says with a smirk while picking up a fry from the plate. Usagi just ignores what he just said.

"How come you haven't been hanging out with me?" She said now looking in his dark blue eyes.

"I didn't think you want me around." Seiya said as he looks down at Usagi's food. He grabs another fry and dips it in ketchup before sticking the fry in his mouth. The ketchup from his fry drips a little in his chin. Usagi giggles at him and grabs a napkin. Her hand slowly wipes the ketchup off his chin, while her face gets closer to Seiya's.

"And why would you think that?" She said almost in a whisper still looking in his eyes then down in his lips. She's been wanting to feel those lips against hers and been wondering what it would be like to be kiss by him. Seiya can't believe that Usagi is actually flirting with him, (could it be?) he thought to himself as he pulls himself closer to Usagi. Their lips are only a breath away from each other. (Just one kiss) he thought again as his arm slowly wraps itself around Usagi's tiny waist. Usagi slightly closes her eyes waiting for the warmth of Seiya's lips to touch hers.

ChibiUsa stole a glance from the two and she's smiling to herself. She kept Hitomi distracted and almost everybody at the table, except for Hitomi, is secretly watching the two.

"Hey guys!" said the newcomer.

Seiya felt like he got yank out of his beautiful dream and he quickly pulls away from Usagi. (That was close) he said to himself. Usagi opens her eyes when she felt Seiya jerked away from her. (What just happened?) She asked herself wondering while looking at Seiya. She saw him looking at Kakyuu's direction.

"Hey Mamoru," Seiya said to the man who is now sitting beside Kakyuu.

(He still doesn't know) Usagi thought as she bites down on her lower lip.

"Oh hey guys, we better get going. I promised Hitomi that we're going to play some games at the arcade." Hitomi got up, followed by ChibiUsa then Seiya.

"Can I come too?" The little pink-haired girl asked sweetly, holding on to Seiya's hand. (So I can keep an eye on you two) she thought to herself still smiling sweetly.

"Sure Little Odango." Seiya said as he smiles down at the little girl. "Bye!" he says as he carries ChibiUsa and walks away with Hitomi.

"Bye!" The little girl also waves back at the group.

"You were this close!" Yaten said making an inch sign with his fingers.

"Yeah, what just happened?" Ami chirped in.

"He doesn't know yet." Usagi said looking at the door that the three just walked out of.

"He doesn't know that you already broke up with Mamoru?" Rei asked.

Usagi nodded in response. "Hitomi just seems to know the perfect timing to walk into us." She said sadly.

"Don't give up on him now." Mamoru said giving her a smile. He then brushes a hair off Kakyuu's face looking at her lovingly.

Usagi just smiled and is back to her chirpy old self, like nothing happened. She started talking to her friends while eating on her fries.

(I will get my chance!) She said to herself triumphantly.

* * *

--hides from flying fruits and vegetables-- ehem, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It seems that Hitomi is going to get in the way of Seiya and Usagi. Ya'll probably kill me later if I tell you guys who I'm basing her character from… Anyways, I hope ya'll have a HAPPY VALENTINE'S!!! 

XOXOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody, I hope that ya'll have a Happy Valentine's.

I want to THANK everybody for reading my story. Whether you give me reviews or not I just want to THANK YOU all for supporting my story. That really means a lot to me.

Sailor Sayuri, yaya15, and Melinda Tuner Halliwell: Thanks for the great review. Don't worry Sailor Sayuri, your wish may just come true… hehehe….

Vicky84: I want to thank you for keeping an open mind and giving my story a chance.

Marisa Makou: Hitomi is based on me. I do share some of Usagi's personality, I'm a klutz, I pig out and a little bit of a whiner and honestly I can't think of a girl to meddle with Seiya and Usagi so I figured out why not me?

Ks4ever: The main reason that ChibiUsa didn't want to say anything about her Dad because of the instructions she got from Setsuna and Usagi's future self. They both knew that the reason why Usagi's past felt a little trap because she knows too much of the future. By not telling her too much will still gives her freedom to choice what she wants for her future. I hope that made sense.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Everything inside (these brackets) is a thought

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**.:Couple of Weeks Later:.**

Usagi is home alone. ChibiUsa went to Hotaru's place to spend the night there while her parents and Shingo went out of town. She has tried to call Ami, Makoto and Rei to see if they want to hangout with her, but she's not having any good luck in getting a hold of them.

(I hope she's not too busy making out with Yaten to pick up her phone) She thinks to herself while pressing down on the speed dial button for Minako.

"Hey Usagi, what's up?" Minako said cheerfully.

"Nothing much… what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm hanging out with Yaten right now. Did you want to come and hangout with us?"

"Oh no, that's okay you guys." She said with a loud sigh.

Yaten grabs the phone away from Minako…

"Yaten give me my phone back!" Usagi can hear Minako screaming at Yaten.

"Hey Usagi, Seiya is home by himself. Taiki's not there and Kakyuu should be out on her date. You should go to our apartment and visit him." Yaten said in a hurry on the phone as he struggles with Minako who's trying to get the phone back.

"Give me back my phone!" Minako screams again on the background.

(Hmmm, that's not a bad idea.) Usagi thinks to herself.

"Usagi you're still there?" Minako asks.

"Yeah I'm still here. Listen, you guys have a great time tonight!" She quickly said before hanging up the phone.

Usagi went out for a walk. She stops by at the park and then slowly made her way through the Starlights apartment. Before she knows it, she's standing right outside their door. She takes a deep breath in and started to knock. She heard Kakyuu yelling,

"coming!" and in a couple of minutes the door swung open.

"Hey Usagi!" she said as she hugs the odangoed hair-styled girl. She lets go and look behind her and yell.

"Seiya, you have a visitor!" She then faces Usagi again and gives her a smile.

"He should be out here any minute. Why don't you come in?" Usagi shyly walks pass by the door and stands in the hallway a couple of steps away from the door.

"Anyways, I'll leave you here for now. I still have a couple of little finishing touch ups that I have to do for my date." Kakyuu says winking at the other girl. She walks down the hallway and made a right turn. She then knocks on Seiya's bedroom door telling him again that he has a visitor then went straight to her bedroom. Usagi didn't really bother to close the door. She just stood there quietly looking at the photos hanging on the wall while she's waiting for Seiya.

Seiya walks out of his bedroom while putting on a shirt. He is just now waking up from his nap. He sees her standing by the hallway looking at some pictures.

"Usagi" he says a little groggily. (Is this a dream?)

Usagi looks at the direction where she heard her name being called. She sees Seiya standing a couple of feet away from her. A small smile creeps into her face as she looks deep into his eyes. (He's just waking up and he's still sexy!) She said to herself as she looks at his long black hair a little ruffle from his sleep. He walks closer to her and so does she and they met half way thru. They are now standing very close to each other. She lets her hand brush some of his hair off his face and let it run through his long locks as she looks lovingly in his eyes.

(This must be a dream.) He said to himself. All his guards are down. That hard shield that's normally on a high alert every time Usagi is around just malfunctioned. The love that he feels for her that he carefully guards is shining through his dark blue eyes and Usagi can see it.

He holds her hand, the one caressing his hair and places it in his cheek. He slowly brings it closer to his lips and kisses the back of her hand while his other arm wrap itself around Usagi's tiny waist and he pulls her closer to him. His eyes never left hers. She lets go of Seiya's hand as she wraps both of her arms around his neck as their faces getting closer until they're just a breath away from one another.

(This is it.) She said as she feels the fluttering in her stomach. She slowly presses her lips on Seiya's as she slowly closes her eyes. Usagi can feel the love that Seiya has been holding in to himself through every kisses he gives her. He can also feel her true feelings for him and neither one of them ever really felt a love this strong.

(If this is a dream then I don't ever want to wake up.) Seiya thinks to himself as he puts all of his love for her in every kisses that he gives her. Both of them are lock in their own world, where time and space doesn't exist, just them and their love.

"Hey Mamoru" Kakyuu said smiling. She is standing right behind Seiya.

Seiya suddenly opens his eyes and they landed on a figure whose standing by the door. He is also holding a bouquet of red roses. When it finally registered in his mind that Mamoru is really standing by the door his mind went back to the girl that he is kissing. He stops himself from kissing her as his hand went to her side and gently pulls away from her. Usagi opens her bright blue eyes and look a little confuse. She looks up at Seiya and touches his cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry." He is saying it more to Mamoru. He walks towards the door and grabs his shoes, puts them on and then runs out of the apartment.

"What was that about?" Mamoru said a little baffle as he looks at Usagi then Kakyuu.

"I don't think he knows that we're dating Mamoru. He probably thought that you came here for Usagi." She said a little confuse herself.

"Maybe" is all Usagi can say as she looks at the door where Seiya just steps out hoping that he'll come back in.

(I know he loves me. I felt it in his kiss. Why does he keep on running away from me?) She thought sadly as tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

Kakyuu steps closer to the petite blonde and put her arms around her.

"Are you okay?"

Usagi puts on a fake smile on her face.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Look you guys better get going." She said as she walks out the door. She sticks her head back at the door and told them goodbye.

(I am such a FOOL!) Is all he can say as he finds himself in the middle of the park kicking on some of the loose rocks on the ground, (That was just too good to be true, I can't believe I kiss her, I just hope I didn't cause any trouble between them.) He walks some more until he finds himself in the middle of the grassy part of the park. He sits on the ground and puts his head down to his hands.

(How I love you Odango) He said sighing to himself.

"Seiya" his head shots up as he was looking at the direction where the voice was coming from.

"Hey Taiki, hi Setsuna" he said suddenly getting up walking closer to the two.

"What are you doing here?" Taiki asks as he also walks closer to the raven-haired Starlight, while holding hands with Setsuna.

"I was just thinking." He said with a smirk.

"Girl problems?" Setsuna said as he looks at him with her knowing eyes.

"A certain odangoed hair-styled girl?" He said grinning at this comrade then looks at Setsuna as he brushes off a piece of hair in her face.

Seiya just looks at the couple and sighs.

"Hey look, I don't want to be rude but I want to be alone for a while." He says as he walks away from the couple. Taiki and Setsuna watch him as he walks away.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Taiki finally says when Seiya was out of the view.

"I may have a clue." Setsuna says as she lays her head on Taiki's shoulder. Taiki kisses her on the forehead and then they continue to walk around the park.

Seiya found a secluded place in the park and decided to lie down on a bench while looking at the skies above. He can't stop thinking about Usagi and the kiss they just shared not too long ago. He can't understand why Mamoru didn't do or say anything. He just stood there and watched while he's practically making out with his girlfriend. He also can't help but wonder what would've happen next if Mamoru never showed up.

(Huh?!? What is Mamoru doing in our apartment in the first place?) He didn't know if the two got into a fight so Usagi came to visit him and Mamoru followed her or maybe he was there for the Princess.

(Naaah, he can't be there for Kakyuu.) His heart is still aching for Usagi. Now that he had a taste of heaven the pain he is feeling in his heart just doubled. That kiss just made him to want her more and by the gods he wants more of her. He just wants to hold her, kiss her and love her forever. Watching the moon slowly making its way up in the darkening sky just made him ache for Usagi some more.

"Odango I love you." He said whispering to the moon.

Usagi slowly walks her way home. She can't stop thinking about Seiya and the kiss that they both just shared. At least now she knows that Seiya hasn't stop loving her and it made her feel happy just to know that he's still very much in love with her. She just can't understand why he keeps on stopping himself from loving her. Why won't he let her love him.

(Is he really that blind to know that things are over between me and Mamoru? Is it because of Hitomi? Or is it me? Did I really break his heart the last time he was here?)

She looks up the darkening clouds and sees the moon working its way up the skies.

"Seiya I love you." She said whispering to the moon.

* * *

I hope ya'll like this chapter! I'm already brewing up a new S/U story and it will be out when this story is over. I'll probably give you a little teaser on the next chapter! 

Have a great weekend ya'll!!

XOXOXOX


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Minna-san! Ikaga desu ka? Again, ARIGATO for everybody who's been reading my story!

V1cky84, yaya15, cuppycake1216, Marisa Makou and Lunadoragon: as always, ARIGATO for the great reviews… I don't know what I'll do without you guys!

TsukasaFanBOF, Sailor Sayuri and Melinda Turner Halliwell: You guys crack me and thanks for pinpointing that some of my characters are BAKAS… I have to agree they are! But I'll be the biggest BAKA of them all since I'm the one who wrote them that way… at least I know what not to do for my next story!

Dazed Blue Angel: --dodges fruits and vegetables-- yeah go chase Hitomi, she made me do it!! I swear!!

Don't forget to read a preview from my next story "Once Upon A Dream" in the bottom of the story.

Anyways, here's the story ya'll and I hope you enjoy!

Everything inside (these brackets) is a thought

Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon or the characters but this story is mine.

* * *

After that incident, nobody has really seen Seiya. He is doing his best to avoid everybody. Usagi sees him in class everyday but he would always walk in the class late, right after the teacher gets in and after their class, Seiya would always rush to get out of the classroom. There are times that he would even drag Hitomi out of the classroom with him. 

Even his own roommates have not seen or talk to him. He would come home late at night that Taiki, Yaten and Kakyuu would already be sleeping and in the morning he's always in a hurry to make it to his class.

Nobody really knows where he goes or what is he up to. They do believe that he spends most of his time with Hitomi since some of them would see the two out in public here and there.

The kiss that Seiya and Usagi shared just left him confuse and aching for more. He believes that he still didn't have a chance with her and it breaks his heart even more to see Mamoru's ring that Usagi would wear everyday at her right hand (**A.N.** _remember guys he's not from Earth, so he wouldn't know about the ring thing_). For him that ring just signifies that they're still very together. But the questions still lingers in his head, why did she kiss him? Did she do it out of sympathy? The thought of her maybe falling in love with him crossed his mind but some parts of him won't accept that. Seiya also knows that Usagi is not playing him. She's not that kind of person.

Usagi on the other hand has been putting on a brave face and a fake smile. She doesn't want to trouble any of her friends with her problem. All her friends know of Seiya's avoidance of her is bothering her, whether she admits to it or not. She would always stare at Seiya's back during class and prays that he would let her talk to him, without Hitomi, but so far her prayers have not been heard.

Mamoru has been wondering about Kinmoku a lot and asked Kakyuu if they could go there for a visit, to which she agreed. He is very interested in the planet where the red-haired Princess is from and he wants to see the planet with his own eyes. After all, he might end up living there someday since he's falling more and more in love with Kayuu with each day that passes by.

They both decided to leave on a Sunday. All of the Senshi were made aware, including the Starlights except Seiya. He's the only one who didn't have any clue of what is going on around his circle of friends.

At the rooftop everybody gathered up to see the couple leaves.

"Are you sure that you don't need us Princess?" Taiki ask again for the nth time.

"Yes, I'm sure," says Kakyuu with a smile. Mamoru wrap his arm around her waist and told the Starlight not to worry for he'll protect and take good care of their Princess. Kakyuu looks at him lovingly in the eyes and give him a quick peck in the cheek. She then brings her attention back to the other two Starlights.

"Take care of Seiya while I'm away." Then she looks at Usagi, "he loves you very much. He never did stop loving you please don't give up on him." Mamoru then squeezes Kakyuu on the side.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Kakyuu smiled sweetly looking back at the man beside her.

"Goodbye!" The two transformed and before you know it two lights comes rushing up away from the roof heading towards the sky making its way to Kinmoku.

Seiya, who's been sitting on a bench with Hitomi at the park, sees the two lights that left Earth. He knows one of the light but didn't know who the other was.

(That's Kakyuu!) He suddenly gets up and started running towards the building where the lights just took off. He forgot about Hitomi. She tried to run with him but she couldn't catch up because Seiya is going too fast for him, so she just tries her best to follow where he is going.

As he gets closer to the building, he can see Usagi, the Inners, the Outers and the other two Starlights saying their goodbyes to one another. They didn't really notice Seiya, who is running towards them.

"Was that Kakyuu who just left?" He asks nobody in particular.

"Yes that was her." Yaten answers him.

He looks at Yaten then Taiki, "if you two are here then who left with her?"

"She left with Mamoru." Usagi pipes in.

Seiya looks at Usagi as if she's gone crazy. "With Mamoru?" He said out loud as he glares at the other two Starlights.

"How can you let her leave without any of our protection, without letting me know and with her Mamo-chan!" he said hysterically.

"Seiya, first of all, we have not seen you for a long time now." Taiki said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You are barely home, doing gods know what." Yaten added in.

"And he is no longer my Mamo-chan!" yells Usagi with tears threatening to spill down her bright blue eyes.

She walks right in front of him reaching for his arm and she hold on to it.

"Seiya I love you. It's been over with me and Mamoru. Why can't you see that? Why won't you give me a chance to tell you? All you do is pushed me away." Her tears are now freely falling from her eyes. Seiya holds her hand back and gently pulls her closer to him as his other hand reaches out for her face and wiping each tear with his thumb. The word she has spoken slowly registering in his mind. How he hates to see her in pain and now he hates himself for he's the one who causes her pain and making her cry.

"My Odango," he didn't know what else to say to her but that was enough. A small smile creeps into Usagi's face upon hearing the pet name from his lips again. They stand facing each other, letting their eyes speak while the others watch them. Neither one of the Senshi, the Starlights nor ChibiUsa wanted to interfere.

(She finally said it.) The pink-haired girl thought to herself with a grin.

Seiya steps closer to Usagi as his other arm snake its way around her tiny waist.

"There you are! You know you're a very fast runner." Hitomi said as she hugs him from behind. She can feel his body stiffened up from her touch. She slowly walks to his side, with her arm still around his waist, to look at his face. She also just now see Usagi holding on to Seiya's hand, while his other arm is holding on Usagi's waist.

"Seiya, Usagi?" She slowly lets her hand drops to her side.

Usagi slowly turn her face to look at her then back at Seiya. She slowly lets go of Seiya's hand, step back slowly, turns around then runs away from him.

"USAGI!" ChibiUsa yells while running after her followed by the Inners and Yaten.

"Odango!" yells Seiya. He is about to go after her but Hitomi grabs his hand and stops him from going anywhere.

"What is going on Seiya?' She asked a little confuse although she already has a clue on what is going on.

Haruka, who finally accepted that Mamoru and Usagi will never get back together, steps closer to Seiya and Hitomi.

"You finally got her love Seiya, what are you going to do about it now?" She said looking at Seiya then she looks at Hitomi.

She walks away followed by Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna.

"Your dream has finally come true." Taiki added. He looks at Hitomi with pity in his eyes. He feels somewhat bad for the girl. He knows Seiya and he also that her heart will be unintentionally broken by him. Taiki went to catch up with Setsuna and holds her hand.

Seiya just stands there for a while looking at the direction where Usagi ran off.

(She finally loves me back and I mess it all up. How could I've been so blind? I just hope she forgives me.) He said thinking to himself while all the events between him and Usagi played in his mind and all of it is now making sense in him mind.

"Is that true?" Hitomi softly asks, looking at his face.

He looks down at her, straight to her golden eyes brown. She reminded him so much of Usagi, in so many ways. Her naivety, sweetness, unselfishness, caring and childlike personality but she is still not Usagi. He can't keep only lying to himself, especially not to her. He knows he would break her heart but she has to know.

"Hitomi," he said trying to look for the right words to say to her. His eyes never left hers.

But he needed not to say more. She can see the truth in those dark blue eyes, that she has love so much.

"It's okay Seiya. You should be with her. I'll be okay." She said with a force smile as tears form in her golden brown eyes. She then gives him a peck in the lips before running away from him and out of his life.

* * *

There you go guys. It seems like Hitomi is definitely out of the picture… woohooo! I do feel kind of bad but not really, since we all know that Seiya belongs to Usagi (well at least for us S/U fans). As always let me know what you think! 

XOXOX

* * *

**.:Once Upon A Dream:.**

**(AU and maybe a little OC)**

Somebody catches her eyes when she got to the other side of the tree. There's a guy sitting on a bench whose back is facing her. He has long blue-black hair that is done up in a low ponytail. He's observing the flowers in front of him, not just any flowers but lilacs.

Her bright blue eyes just stared at the back of the blue-black haired man. Her hand slowly went by her chest as her heart skips a beat. There is something about him, something familiar that she just can't point her finger at.

"Please turn around." She said to herself as she prays for him to look at her direction to every god that is listening to her.

The gods must have been listening to her since the man look back to face her. His dark blue eyes meeting her bright blue eyes for the very first time and they just stared at each other. They both felt like they've known each other for a very long time although this is the first time they have seen one another.


	8. Chapter 8

So this is it guys… this is the last chapter. I wanted to thank everybody who read my story. Like what I've said, whether you review or not, I still appreciated it and I really am thankful that you read my story. For some of the Mamoru fans, I want to thank you for giving my story a chance. I also want to thank everybody who added my story and me to their favorites and alerts list. I also want to thank **ks4ever, Fairy Love92, LoveSunshinex, Melinda Turner Halliwell, Amydali86, rikku4life, Marisa Makou, serenity2233, Lunadoragon, cuppycake1216, Sailor Sayuri, vicky84, TsuakaFanBOF, yaya15, DazED Blue Angel, and Resuri-chan** for the great and funny reviews. You guys are the best and thanks for making me laugh with your witty comments and for giving me inspiration!

OMG! Hehehe, I act like I won the Academy awards or something.

Anyways, please keep your eyes open for my next story **"Once Upon A Dream." **It should be out sometime next week.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Everything inside (these brackets) is a thought.

Disclaimer: The usual!

* * *

Seiya takes off running to the direction where Usagi and some of the Senshi run off. He doesn't really have a clue where they're all heading or where could they be at this moment. He decided to go to the park and he looked all over for her. When he didn't find her at the park he went straight to her house to see if she's there, but nobody was home. He decided to walk back at the park and sits on the same bench where they talk for the first time the last time they were here on Earth. 

Usagi didn't know where she was heading. She just kept on running until she finally trips herself. She sat herself on the ground and started to cry while covering her face with both of her hands. She didn't care about other people who were staring at her or what they were thinking. Before she knows it, she is surrounded by ChibiUsa, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Yaten. Makoto and Yaten help her get up the ground and lead her straight to Rei's Temple.

(Maybe he did stop loving me… OH! Don't think like that you baka! He called you "My Odango" he does love you still… if only Hitomi didn't show up.) Usagi's mind keeps on replaying what just happened moments ago.

Usagi is no longer crying by the time they reach the Temple but her mind is still in a turmoil whether Seiya still loves her or not.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Rei asks as she rubs the back of the odangoed hair-styled girl.

"Yes I am. I'm just confuse I guess. I don't know if he still has feelings for me or not." She answers back while staring at nothing.

"Don't be confused, Seiya loves you and he never did stop loving you." Yaten said assuringly to Usagi.

"I guess you're right. He did call me "My Odango."" She said with a small smile.

"And the way he was looking at you." Minako added dreamily.

"He does love you still Usagi, if Hitomi didn't show up you two would've probably make out in front of us!" Makoto said with a giggle.

"That's right. Besides, I don't think it's fair for Hitomi to be there while declares his love for you." Ami chirps in.

"But no worries Usagi I know he will choose you!" ChibiUsa said winking at her.

Usagi looks at her future daughter then to all of her friends. You can see her bright blue eyes shine with hope as her friends give her comfort and support that she needed.

"You guys are right." She said with a big smile but the smile slowly disappears from her face, "but how about Hitomi?"

"Do you think that she'll be happy with Seiya knowing that he's in love with you?" Rei said.

"That's exactly my thoughts. I know that I won't be happy with Yaten knowing that he's in love with somebody else." The long blonde-haired girl with a big red bow in her hair added.

"But I am in love with somebody else… I'm in love with myself!" Yaten said as he flips his silver hair back with a smile on his face and Minako playfully pinches him on the side of his stomach.

"That is very true." Usagi said smiling again and she slowly gets up from her sitting position. "I'm going to look for Seiya."

"Don't bother just wait for him in our apartment." Yaten said as he takes his keys out of his pants pocket and throws it in her direction which Usagi amazingly caught on mid air.

"Thanks you guys!" she is about to leave them when she remembers ChibiUsa. She looks back at the little pink-haired girl and the girl looks back at her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll give Hotaru a call maybe they can come pick me up here." The little girl said smiling. Usagi then said her goodbyes and walks out of the Temple.

"Don't mess this up this time Usagi!" The little girl said yelling at the leaving blonde haired girl. (I want to be born.) She thought to herself smiling. She already knows what will happen next and she's glad that she's here to witness how it came to be the way it is.

After a couple of hours, Seiya went back to Usagi's house but nobody's home still. He then decided to sit in front of the doorstep of Usagi's house to wait for her, hoping that she'll be home any minute now.

(Where are you Odango? I just hope I'm not too late.)

Usagi made herself at home at the Starlights apartment. There is no sign of Taiki anywhere, who's probably hanging out with Setsuna at the moment and Yaten is still with Minako. She looks through their movie collection and a small smile creeps into her face when she sees the movie that the Three Lights made at the campground years ago. She started giggling to herself as she remembers making fun of Seiya.

**.:Flashback:.**

"_What? You guys are the agent of justice protecting the earth?" Usagi said as she busted out laughing. "It's the end of the world!" She continues on laughing harder than before._

"_Shut up Odango!" Seiya said a little irritated._

**.:End of Flashback:.**

She put the movie in the DVD player and sits herself on the couch. More memories from that camping trip pops in her head as she watches the Three Lights movie. She can't help but giggle some more as she remembers how Seiya tried to scare her by convincing that the rumors of a youma roaming around the ground maybe true and how he dressed up as a youma later on to scare them. She also remembers how Seiya fell on top of her when the door he's leaning on got pushed open. The movie is finally over and she looks at the clock hanging on the wall behind the couch she's sitting on.

"It's almost 11 at night. Where could he be?"

She then gets up from the couch and turn the TV and DVD off. She walks to the hallway, where the bedrooms are located and went in to Seiya's room.

"I don't think he'll mind if I take a nap on his bed." She said yawning.

She lay herself down on his bed and she can smell Seiya's scent all over it.

"hmmmm, I just love the way you smell." She slowly whispers as she covers herself with a blanket.

"Seiya…" she whispers again for the last time before falling asleep.

Seiya finally gives up on waiting for Usagi to get home.

(She probably hates me now.)

He slowly walks back to his apartment hoping that Usagi will at least let him explain why he acted the way he did. He opens the door to his apartment and notice that there's an extra pair of girl's shoes by the doorway inside the apartment. He didn't think much of it thinking that it's probably just one of Kakyuu's shoes. He went straight to his bedroom and turns on the lights. He sees Usagi sleeping on his bed. Seiya immediately turns the light off not wanting to wake her up. He slowly walks to his bed, his heart beating loudly as he watches her sleeping form under the moonlight that is shining through his bedroom window. He kneels on the floor beside his bed and gently touches her face.

"You are so beautiful." He whispers gently as he slowly touches her silky blonde hair.

Usagi stir a bit and opens her bright blue eyes.

"Seiya" she said smiling almost not believing that the raven-haired Light is really in front of her. She reaches out for his face wanting to feel his cheek against her small hand, to much sure that she's not dreaming. Seiya then holds her hand and brings it by her lips and kisses the back of her hand.

"Usagi I'm so sorry for being such an idiot…"

"Shhh…" as she covers his lips with her finger, "I love you Seiya."

"I will always love you Odango."

They look deep into each others eyes without saying a word but letting their eyes speak of their undying love to one another. Their faces getting closer and when their lips are only a breath away, they kiss each other with all the love that they have in their heart.

"_Say it again." Usagi said looking at the eyes of the raven-haired Starlight lying beside her in bed._

"_I already said it about a millions times last night." Seiya said smiling as he carefully places his body on top of hers. Kissing her in the forehead, each of her eyes, her nose, and the side of her lips, he then looks back at her bright blue eyes. He gently touches her face, still not believing that she's right here with him, loving him back._

"_Just say it one more time, please." Usagi said with a puppy dog eyes as she reach out for his hair twirling strands of it in her fingers. _

_Seiya gives her a smile and went for her lips giving her a deep kiss. He then lets go and looks at her in the eyes._

"_Let's get married Usagi." As he kiss her in the lips then down her neck. _

"Seiya…" Usagi gently whisper as the sun brightly shines on her face. She can feel Seiya's arms around her waist. He is still fast asleep behind her. She gently turns to face him trying not wake up the raven-haired Light. She remembers her dream and it brought a smile to her face as she lies down beside the man she truly loves. His arm is still wrapped around her body as he stares at his face.

"So it's you." She said smiling as she gently touches his face. Her fingers slightly brushing his lips and she felt him kiss her fingers. He smiles and slowly opens his eyes.

"I'm so happy that you're still here. I was afraid that everything was just a dream." He said as he brings her body closer to him.

**.:The Next Day:.**

Everybody gathers up in Rei's temple, not including the Starlights or Mamoru and Kakyuu (who are still in Kinmoku).

"Goodbye you guys!" the little pink-haired girl said as she gives everybody a hug. "I'll see you in the future Hotaru." She said as she lets go of her best friend.

"Bye Usagi" she said as she hugs her future mother.

"You never did tell me who your father is." Usagi said as she lets go of the little pink-haired girl.

"I think you already know." The little girl said with a twinkle in her eyes and a cocky smile that almost reminds her of Seiya's smile.

"I made a big mistake in showing you the future the first time Princess." Setsuna said. "Your future self and I specifically told ChibiUsa not to tell you anything about it." She continued on as she winks at the little girl.

"Well my job here is done." ChibiUsa said while flashing a victory sign. "Tell Mamoru, Kakyuu and the Starlights that I said goodbye." She said waving at everybody for the last time before disappearing into a pink cloud.

**.:Back at Crystal Tokyo:. **

"Mommy! Daddy!" ChibiUsa yells as she sees her parents sitting by the garden.

"My Little Odango!" the King said getting up from the bench and scooping up his only daughter.

"Hi Little Princess," Queen Serenity said standing beside her husband as she kiss the little girl on the forehead.

"I miss you Daddy, I miss you Mommy. Did you miss me too?" She said looking from her father then her mother.

"Of course we did!" the couple said at the same time as Queen Serenity hugs her husband and the small girl that he's carrying.

"I didn't know you're love story is soooo dramatic!" ChibiUsa exaggeratedly said with a big grin on her face as the King sets her down on the ground.

"I can't believe you dated King Endymion" she said looking at her mother, "and I can't believe you were dating some girl named Hitomi when you were in college." She continued on now looking at her father.

The two just shook their head and look at their daughter with amuse eyes.

"Well, it's your Mommy's fault." The King said teasingly.

"What?!? You were the one playing hard to get!" she said as she pinches her husband on the side of his stomach.

"Ouch that hurt!" the King said as he wraps his arms around Queen Serenity's waist. He looks deep into her eyes and kisses her in the forehead.

"Seiya…" She said looking back into his dark blue eyes.

"Odango…" He said smiling down at her.

"EHEM! I'm still here!" Said ChibiUsa as the couple blushes a bright red looking down at her.

"You better get ready for dinner. King Endymion and Queen Kakyuu are here for a visit. They just got here a couple hours ago and we're all having dinner with them, including the Senshi and your cousins. You have about an hour." Queen Serenity said.

"Okay!" She said giving her parents a quick peck on the cheek before running towards the palace.

The King and Queen just look at their daughter lovingly then at each other.

**The End**

* * *

I want to thank you all again for reading my story. I really had a great time writing this story and sharing it with everybody. Hope ya'll have a great weekend! 

XOXOX


End file.
